gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 047
Title- Preparations Date Volume 09 Previous Chapter → 046 and Volume 08 Next Chapter → 048 Synopsis The chapter opens with someone (Nobara Ibaragi) observing Mikan and Natsume from a window. She is curious on how Mikan Sakura is able to bring a gentle side out of Natsume when she never saw such a side. Mikan narrates by writing another letter to grandpa saying that the school is out for the holidays, but there is still class. Makihara-sensei then throws an eraser at her, because she was saying this out loud. In her next class Narumi explains the preparations for the festival. The class will be split in two teams a "Decorating Team and a "Cake Team". Mikan is put on the Cake Team much to her excitement whose job is make a huge cake. Other members of the Cake Team include Hotaru, Anna, Iinchou, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume. Tsubasa (and more or less Miasaki) like chapter 46 teases Ruka saying he joined, because of Mikan, causing Ruka to call him "baldy". Mikan is obvious on what is going on between the two. Upon arrival at the building for the Christmas Ball Mikan is shocked at the how large Gakuen Alice's Christmas tree is. Kitsunme and Sumire are shown decorating said tree and Misaki-sensei and Piyo are showned helping move ingredients for the cake. When Ruka and Piyo meet eyes Piyo drops the egg and Ruka tries to not embarrass himself, meanwhile Hotaru takes pictures. Ruka gives in and Piyo and Ruka inversely join the Decorating Team. The girl watching from the window shows up in the building and a few students recognize her. Mikan watches as everyone's alices become useful, Natsume is taken away by someone who asks him to help thicken the solution of the cake with his alice, Misaki's doppleganger alice creates many helping hands, Tsubasa's alice stops a falling chocolate cake and later on Hotaru's inventions become useful and linchou is taken away to help use his alice on people afraid of heights. Mikan wants to be helpful too, but others find her a nuisance. On the verge of despair Natsume kicks her down asking what she is doing. Tsubasa shows up and tells Mikan she can be useful by telling the people when its time to turn the cake over and also turn the cake slabs over. Mikan sees the girl from the window who being bullied for being useless, sympathizing with her Mikan offers her to help out, and gives her hair net. When she sees her face for the first (she had her bangs covering it) Mikan is taken back by her cuteness. Natsume sees the girl "Nobara Ibaragi" near Mikan and looks shocked. Nobara reveals to Mikan that her alice is the Ice Alice when Mikan asked. Mikan then begs Nobara to cool the cakes with her alice, which Nobara does, although it freezes all the cakes. Natsume then melts all the cakes and asks Nobara why she is here and to go back. Nobara apologizes for freezing the cakes, but Mikan comes up with an idea to combine their alices. They do so and the cakes cool down perfectly, which brings joy to Nobara and Mikan for this accomplishment. Nobara is happy by Mikan's warmth and goes to get water and bumps into someone. In Nobara's absence Mikan tells Tsubasa about her new friend. Tsubasa informs Mikan that Nobara is a member of the Dangerous Ablility Class like Natsume and is infamous as "the princess". It turns out the person Nobara bumped into was Persona and she becomes sad. Referbacks *Mikan mentions that she has seen the Ice Alice before, this referbacks to the unnamed high school student who used this on her when Mikan, Tsubasa, Hotaru, Tono, and Ruka sneak into the high school division to find the keyhole in the Z arc. Trivia *Hotaru Invention Debut ** Strengthening Gloves New Characters *Nobara Ibaragi - Ice Alice *Unnamed Cake Team member - Super Strength Alice New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *Why does Natsume dislike Nobara? Memorable Moments *Mikan and Nobara cooling down the cakes with the combined force of their alices. Quotes *(Tsubasa teasing Ruka): Ruka-pyon is not here for the cake but because of Mikan..." *(Ruka to Tsubasa): "Shut up Baldy" *(Natsume to Nobara): "What are you doing here get back to your cocoon." *''(Mikan to Nobara):' '"I'm the Nullification Alice. Anyone can fail once or twice. If we both use our alices at the same time, the power may merge and we can use the right temperature to cool the cakes!"'' *''(Mikan to Nobara): "WE DID IT! WONDERFUL WONDERFUL OUR ALICES CAN BE USE---! I'M SO HAPPY!"'' Category:Chapter